Velvet Ocean
by themalfoypuppet
Summary: Since a young age Hermione Granger has always feared the ocean, but now that's all going to change because of a certain boy with glasses


Ice cold water circled Hermione's waist, she took a step forward and the sea churned around her. Taking braver steps, deeper into the water she let out small squeaks every second. The only thing keeping her in the water was the presence of Harry's gentle hold on her hand, bringing her steadily closer to him until they were nose to nose, water splashing at their necks. He placed a wet hand under her chin, tilting her face up towards him so he could bend down a plant a long kiss upon her lips. Her heart pattered as his mouth lingered before he pulled up again giving her a lop-sided grin.

"Come on Books, let's get swimming," he said, still grinning. Hermione, after giving Harry a glare for using her old nickname 'Books', peered over his shoulder. She mistrusted the dark water up ahead, ever since she had seen her older cousin drown she had never been in deep water, excluding in forth year when she was Viktor Krum's _prize_. "I won't let go of you," he murmured, "I promise."

She took a long breath and a determined nod, Harry's grin fell back into place again as they began making their way further away from the shore, decorated with their two beach towels and Hermione's small beaded bag. No one else knew about their little shore, they didn't have to worry about their items being grabbed by a passing stranger.

Hermione was out of her depth before Harry, she let out a cry of fear, grabbing instinctively to Harry, who paused and brushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled, "I've got you." She instantly felt safer as their fingers intertwined. Harry guided them along, her feet kicking gently, until he also could not touch the sandy ground. Panic washed through her once before she looked at Harry, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"It's amazing," she breathed, loosening her grip on his arm, worrying that she might be cutting off his circulation. He smiled at her, she noted a slightly proud expression and he had a right to. Since she was seven she avoided the water like the plague, not even when her mother near tears in France once after Hermione's hysteric fit as her uncle tried to drag her in; nothing had changed. And in her first year of Hogwarts not even the beauty of seeing the castle for the first time shook her fear of the falling out of the boat. Ron had constantly moaned about it, told her it was ridiculous. "It's just water!" he would say. Harry was the first to accept it rather than change her.

But a few weeks ago he pulled her aside and told her they were going on a holiday to Spain, just to two of them and he wasn't going to let her be confined anymore, and he wanted to try and see if he could break it. Eleven years of fear and he's saved her. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He grinned against the kiss and she found himself pulling him closer. A sudden urge came over her as she pulled away slightly, their lips still touching, she smiled and looked him right into those gem eyes, "Harry, I love you."

His lips immediately stretched up, "I love you too." He captured her lips again; this kiss was different than the others. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it but honestly her mind was somewhere else. How Harry's lips had moved down, he planted light kisses along her jaw and then to her neck. She rolled her fingers through his hair, playing with strands, he was at her shoulder, and she was playing with his messy black hair. She laid a hand on the side of his face, bringing him back up to her mouth.

Eventually they broke apart, her hand stroking his cheek, "If I get to kiss you like that every time we go swimming, I'd make it a daily thing."

He smirked, "I better buy a house near the beach then."

"And then I could teach you how to make a sand castle like this morning," she traced circles on his chest.

He laughed, "You call that _teaching_? You just spent the whole time glorifying your mini-Hogwarts and laughing at my lump of sand."

"Not everyone's perfect," she chimed, pecking him on the lips.

He smug expression slid across his face, "Just like you and cooking."

"Shut it," she muttered, laying her head on his shoulder, after a peaceful silence she lifted her head, "I really do love you."

"I know," he replied, "I love you too. Now let's get back to the beach, your lips are turning purple." After they swam back and as they walked hand in hand on the beach she took one look back. Every time she made progress in her water phobia, maybe walking in nearly to her knees, she'd be scared to go away in case it all went away. But she wasn't scared now. Harry had fixed her up; she wouldn't fear the crashing waves again.

She picked up her towel and realised just how cold she was, Harry chuckled and threw his towel around her before wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked away.


End file.
